From Ilvermorny to Hogwarts
by VirgilHadenSanders
Summary: Mackenzie and Maddie move from America to London because maddie got a job dancing in London. They attend Hogwarts an meet new friends.
1. Meet Mackenzie

**Meet Mackenzie**

Why I had to leave America to attend a School I've only read about is the stupid question of the day. Well first off my name is Mackenzie Ziegler. I'm 12 years old. I used to live in America and attend Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Maddie got a job dancing in London we had to move. Maddie already was a fourth year at Ilvermorny. So when we started school at Hogwarts. I had only read about the school. And as I sat in my charms class at Ilvermorny obviously not paying attention continually reading Harry Potter. I had always longed to be a Slytherin rather than a Horned Serpent. So we were sorted with all the other first years. I happily got sorted into Slytherin and Maddie into Gryffindor. Finally separate. As soon as Quidditch tryouts became the buzz of the Dungeons I decided to try out myself. There were several open spots. But I wanted the Seeker spot. I tried very hard and I gained the Seeker position. I quickly became the star of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. I met every single girl on the team. The keeper is someone from America like me. I actually danced on the same team as her just a few years ago. The Keeper is Brooke Hyland. The Chasers are Draco Torsson and Asia Ray another American that I've danced with. The beater is MaKenzyngtin Hawes. There are only 2 boys on the team. One is an American named Lucas Triana he's the other beater. All the other members are British. When we had the first quidditch game of the season we had to verse Gryffindor, my sister's house. Maddie had gained a chaser position. So I didn't have to worry about her trying to catch the snitch. I spotted the snitch immediately and raced toward it before the other seeker could figure out what I was doing. It took me 10 minutes of chasing the snitch and 5 minutes of several close calls with the other seeker to finally win the game for Slytherin House. Maddie seemed pretty mad that she got beat by her sister. But as is tradition Slytherin has a great start to the year. We rose to first place in the House cup rankings. Forget the stupid question of the day. I would rather stay at Hogwarts forever and let Maddie be in lousy Gryffindor and myself in Swaggy Slytherin. Scarlet And gold is too boring, green and silver now that's my style. Well I better let Maddie take over because she's saying I'm talking too much. Bye, Mackenzie Frances Ziegler.


	2. Meet Maddie

**Meet Maddie**

Soo Maddie here. Yeah I'm a Gryffindor. And yes I should be proud to be in the same house as Harry Potter And Hermione Granger. But losing the first quidditch match of the season to my little sister! Nothing could weaken my spirit more than losing to my sister. At least I have some friends here that are from America like myself they're my fellow chasers, Paige Hyland and Kendall Vertes and I've danced with them before. Back in America. The other members of my quidditch team that are girls are Zaielynn Carsons and Giavanna Flare. The rest are boys. Being in a separate house than my sister is a good thing. I feel like Kenzie just slows me down. So I really should be going Kenzie is saying we should get to bed before Headmistress McGonagall comes checking for students that are out of bed. Bye Madison Nicole Ziegler


	3. Meet Draco

**Meet Draco**

Hey I'm Draco. I'm one of Mackenzie's teammates. I'm using their recorder while Kenzie's asleep in the dorm. I'm a fifth year, aka I'm 15. I'm one of the chasers on the Slytherin Quidditch Team along with Asia Ray and Karson Brooks. I thought I should tell you that Kenzie's the best seeker Slytherin has ever seen. According to Professor Malfoy. He used to be a seeker during his time at Hogwarts. Even if he bribed his way onto the team. I better go, Bye Draco MaKinzi Torsson-Malfoy.


	4. Meet Zaielynn

**Meet Zaielynn**

Hi, I'm Zaielynn, one of Maddie's teammates. Maddie is an excellent chaser. And she's better than the British chaser of whose spot she took. Well enough about Maddie. I'm 13, aka a third year. Well I better go before Maddie wakes up. Bye, Zaielynn Annaelise Carsons.


	5. Mackenzie Check-In

Hey its Kenzie. Just for full disclosure I did not give Draco permission to use the recorder. Draco is just so sneaky and clever. That's why she's an amazing chaser. And Slytherin House is lucky to have her. As for MaKenzyngtin, she's an amazing beater. But her name is just too close to mine. So we all call her Kenzytin. Kenzytin is a fifth year like Draco. She's really amazing. Well class is about to start I better get to Charms. Bye, XOXO Kenzie


	6. Meet Asia

**Meet Asia**

Hi, I'm Asia, another one of Kenzie's teammates. I'm another chaser. Like Draco. I'm the youngest chaser Slytherin has ever seen. I just got my position before the first game when Landyn Carr decided to quit. So yeah. And having previous knowledge of Mackenzie helps a lot. Gotta go, before I get caught. Bye, Asia Monet Ray.


End file.
